Project Scientists
"No before my time, it doesn't pay to ask questions around here, keep this to yourself." - Project Doctor The Project Scientists are the staff that operate on experiments for the Project, in Manhunt 2 other than the key characters Dr. Deborah, Judy Sender, Dr. Whyte, Michael Grant, Dr. Pickman and Daniel Lamb himself. They appear in the missions Awakening and Origins. Description They aren't actually in the hunt themselves, all they do is operate on subjects by putting them on harmful medications and operating on them with harmful treatment. During the level Awakening, only a Project nurse can be briefly seen in the intro video. In Origins, Daniel Lamb will meet four of them at the Project Laboratories during his search for Dr. Pickman: *The first is a surgeon with a hacksaw. It's easily possible to lure and kill him with the Liquid Nitrogen environmental execution, but unnecessary. The player must kill him in order to proceed. *The second is a nurse with a tranquilizer gun. *The third is an unarmed and completely unhostile scientist, after Daniel Lamb is caught by the "fail safe words" spoken by Dr. Pickman. He will cower and beg for his life, and the player can either spare or kill him. *The last Project Scientist is another nurse assisting Dr. Pickman to erase Danny's mind. The player must kill him, get his tranquilizer and then use it to shoot Dr. Pickman. According to a therapy session record in the official website for Manhunt 2, Leo Kasper also killed a Project scientist in his murderous rampage before being caught by the Project and taken to Dixmor, but this is not featured in any of the flashback levels. That's because this would happen in the original version of the level Domestic Disturbance (see below), but was scrapped during the development. Some pages describing atrocities committed by the Project staff can be viewed in the official website for Manhunt 2. According to those pages, there are a few more Project Scientists that Daniel killed. For example, one page mentions that the Project has at least two surgeons, while Daniel killed only one during Origins. This is also implied in the final cutscene of Release Therapy (when Dr. Whyte says she will gather the staff). Beta The project scientists would have had a much larger role in Manhunt 2. In Domestic Disturbance, Danny was tasked with eliminating three project scientists. Leo mentions that a project scientist lives in the house with the speedboat outside. Also, a Project surgeon would be the person heading the slide session in the flashback of the level Origins, rather than Dr. Whyte in the retail release. Gallery Official media ss_08.png|The Project nurse in the intro for Awakening ss_24.png|Early screenshot ss_28.png|Early screenshot ProjectManhunt_Manhunt2_OfficialScreenshot_065.jpg|Official screenshot of the Tranquilizer Gun execution. Project_Surgeon_(SESSION_4-26).png|Leo's flashback of a Project surgeon SESSION_5-26,_part_3_-_slide_session_(9).png|Daniel's flashback of a Project surgeon SESSION_5-26,_part_3_-_slide_session_(11).png|Daniel's flashback of a Project surgeon Project_Scientist_(teaser_trailer_1)_(1).png|First trailer for Manhunt 2 Project_Scientist_(teaser_trailer_1)_(2).png|First trailer for Manhunt 2 Blackouts_-_hidden_frame.png|Easter egg in the first trailer for Manhunt 2. This frame can be only seen if the video is slowed. Project_Scientist_(teaser_trailer_1)_(3).png|First trailer for Manhunt 2 Other Project_Surgeon_(Veterinary_Lab).png|Surgeon Project_Veterinarian_(subjects_room).png|Nurse Project_Scientist_(Operating_Theater).png|The unhostile Project Scientist See Also Category:Hunters Category:Hunters in Manhunt 2